This invention relates generally to mascara applicators, and more particularly, is directed to a variable tooth mascara comb.
Mascara applicators are well-known in the art. Conventionally, masdara applicators include a shaft having a brush formed by tufts or bristles at one end thereof. The bristles have a fixed relation to each other, and accordingly, the quantity of mascara retained on the bristles remains constant at all times. During non-use thereof, the applicator is positioned within a container which holds a mass of mascara. Upon removal of the applicator from the container, excess mascara on the brush is removed by an elastic wiper as the applicator is withdrawn from the container. Therefore, a metered or fixed amount of mascara remains on and between the bristles. This, however, is disadvantageous since the length, thickness, density and shape of eyelashes will vary considerably from person to person. Further, it may be desirable to apply different amounts of mascara on the upper and lower eyelashes, and this cannot be accomplished with a fixed amount of mascara on the brush.
Although other types of applicators are known, such as those including a plurality of comb teeth, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,248 to Kingsford, the same problems result.
In this regard, it is known to provide mascara applicators of an adjustable nature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,235 to Kingsford discloses an adjustable mascara applicator having a helical spring held on the distal end of the applicator shaft. The helical spring can be expanded and contracted to vary the spacing between the coils for holding different amounts of mascara.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,446,880 and 4,545,393, both to Gueret et al, disclose mascara applicators having a tubular member with teeth along the outer periphery thereof. The tubular member is positioned around the end of the applicator shaft and is compressible so as to vary the spacing between the teeth. In one embodiment, the teeth are formed by a bellows-type arrangement. In this regard, these devices are similar to that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,235 to Kingsford in that variable tooth spacing is achieved by compression or expansion of the tubular member.